Problem: A rectangle is $3$ feet long. The rectangle is also $5$ feet wide. What is its area?
Answer: $3\text{ ft}$ $5\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 feet. The width is 5 feet. Thus the area is $3\times5$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 5 = 15 $ We can also count 15 square feet.